


Show Me The Way

by giggling_bubble



Series: Publishing My Appreciation [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby stories, Budding Love, Dainty hands, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family History, Helping in more ways than one, Mending, Moving On, Nathalie ships, New Beginnings, Realizations, Sneak Peeks, Subliminal Messages, party crasher, tatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: A little bonding over the older textile arts with unexpected allies.Marinette is teaching tatting and tailoring to two unexpected students while doing reconnaissance on the love of her life. Life stories are shared and unexpected consequences, as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AesSedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesSedai/gifts).



> This is an idea I've been working on for a while. I'm not entirely satisfied with it, yet, so I might tweak and add more to it later. I hope you find it entertaining nonetheless. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds herself in the unique position of working intimately with two of Adrien's longest confidants. She offers them services, ironic seeing as who their employer is, in return for precious information.

"I can't, Alya. I'm teaching today. Maybe tomorrow, yeah?"

"I guess. Seems you're tatting all the time, though."

"I have a very motivated student," she grinned, "And I'm going to be teaching tailoring soon, too."

"Girl, I hope they pay you in gold because the time you invest in these tutoring sessions is unreal," she sighed.

"They pay me handsomely, Alya. There are some things that money can't buy and I am getting paid in triplicate."

"All right," she sighed sadly, "I guess it's just a movie date between Nino and I."

"What about Adrien? He can't come?"

"No. He has some party going on. His dad invited a bunch of designers to the house and wants Adrien to be there and show off his flawless self."

"I could see him..." Marinette sighed happily.

"What?!"

"Uh, nothing. Not a thing. Have fun at the movies!"

She laughed at Marinette being Marinette, "I will. You enjoy your lessons."

* * *

Marinette snuck around the back of the house and pulled out the top of an acorn. She placed her thumbs together and blew twice, hard. Moments after the whistle a door opened and golden light poured out across the lawn.

"Pssst," a hand appeared and waved for her to come in and quickly.

She hitched her bag over her shoulder and high-tailed it through the door. She was met with a very large man, his gray sweats a polar opposite from his work attire, broad shouldered, strong hands, and gray hair at his temples. The normal tense set of his jaw, no-nonsense furrow of the brows, and shifty eyes gone. Instead, he looked relaxed and even _excited._ His cornflower blue eyes glanced, and his head jerked, in the direction of a side door. Marinette nodded and followed.

When they entered the small room, Marinette saw Mr. Agreste's assistant Nathalie sitting with a newspaper, a cup of coffee, and her ever present tablet on the table.

"Evening, Marinette," she greeted.

"Good evening, Nathalie," she smiled, "I brought some more swathes."

"I am almost done here. Go ahead and start with Arthur."

"Will do," Marinette nodded.

Arthur's lessons garnered her much insight into Adrien's life through a series of grunts and short conversations. At first, when his bodyguard had approached her asking how to make lace, she thought it was a mistake. She thought he was pulling her leg and it was a practical joke. Then she realized he wasn't the type to joke with someone he didn't know. Her awkward laugh had truncated into a garbled, "Oh, okay. Sure. Yeah, I can teach you how to tat." The man was hoping to learn how to darn socks, repair his poor departed mother's personally created doilies and handkerchiefs. Some had holes and needed mending while others had whole sections gone that he'd have to learn to tat entirely. He was a quick learner and had surprisingly impressive fine motor skills for as big as his hands were.

Marinette glanced over to where he'd already set himself up. Arthur had procured a few rocking recliners and set them around the room. He sat at the table, shuttles in hand, and worked away on his most recent project. Marinette had already taught him enough that she was here mostly for help when he got stuck and as a companion. Nathalie, however, was a new pupil with the desire to learn how to tailor her own clothes. If there was one thing Nathalie was most bitter about in her life it was that she worked for the best fashion designer in France and still had no idea how to do simple alterations. Not that she hadn't hinted to Gabriel over the years. That man was just beyond infuriatingly oblivious at times.

"Adrien inherited that obliviousness from his father," Nathalie stated as she settled into one of the arm chairs. Marinette had been saying that she was using more eye contact and trying to spend more time with him, but he wasn't catching on. "You might have to go up and tell him."

Marinette gasped, "I couldn't! I've thought about it. I've tried. I just don't think I can."

Nathalie sighed, "Then he might never figure it out. You could let Gorilla or I slip him some subliminal messages for you."

"No," Marinette gritted her teeth. The offer was highly tempting, but she wanted to do this on her own. "Let's just not worry about it. Tell me more stories of when he was little. Those are my favorite."

Gorilla chuckled to himself.

"Anything you'd like to start with?" Nathalie quirked her eyebrow.

"The fair," he grunted and a grin broke out across his face.

"Oh, God," Nathalie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "That was...okay, so Mrs. Agreste and I took Adrien to a carnival. Gabriel was supposed to go, but then at the last minute he sent me in his stead. Emilie was livid. It had been one of the few times I'd seen her so upset. She didn't appear to be, but she was seething."

Arthur nodded and grinned maniacally.

"Well, she said, 'I really wish daddy could go with us today, angel.' Four year old Adrien pouted and _boy_ could he pout; with those puppy dog eyes and puffy lips. He said, 'I want daddy here.' That was all it took. Emilie called Robert, who ran Gabriel's security, and had him bodily removed from his office. Then, to make matters worse, she sent Arthur back to fetch him."

Marinette's eyes widened, "YOU DIDN'T!"

"I did," he laughed.

Nathalie's eyes were starting to mist over and she shook with silent laughter, "Well, Arthur had flipped the child locks for the trip with Adrien and 'conveniently' forgot to unlock the divider between the front and back of the car."

"He fumed," Arthur smirked.

"Arthur said he fumed the whole way. We don't know if it was silent or not as Arthur refused to roll down the window. Gabriel has to have forgotten about this or you would be out of a job." Arthur shrugged. Nathalie returned to her story, "Then there stood Emilie, calm as a cucumber, to receive her red faced husband. He had the most crazed look on his face; murderous even. Then she simply picked up Adrien and deposited him in Gabriel's arms. Gabriel sputtered incoherently for a minute before Emilie stated simply, 'Your son wanted you to come.' And that was it!! He just said 'yes, dear' and followed her. It was magic!"

"You manhandled Gabriel Agreste!?" Marinette gawked in disbelief.

"I did no such thing," Nathalie pressed a hand to her chest. Then she shot a pointed look at Arthur before smirking.

"She organized it," Arthur mumbled with a glint in his eye.

"I might have organized a bit of a coup; supplying numbers to Emilie, busying security guards, and whatnot. I did not, however, man-handle anyone."

"I did," Arthur nodded unrepentant.

Marinette giggled, "And how did Adrien react?"

"He didn't think anything of it. His face lit up and he squealed with delight when Gabriel stepped out of the car."

Marinette begged for another story, "Please! More. I have to hear more."

Nathalie sighed, "There was the time Gabriel was working extra late. Adrien had a stomach bug and Emilie had sent the nanny home, also sick. It was just her and Adrien. Well, Emilie was tired and needed Gabriel to help. When he didn't show up, in the ten minutes he'd told her he would, she took Adrien and deposited him unceremoniously in the middle of his desk. I thought I'd die! I went to excuse myself as Emilie disappeared muttering something about sleeping it off. Then, as if it weren't bad enough already, Adrien blows out his diaper all over Gabriel's desk."

Marinette gasps in horror, "OH NO!!"

"Oh, yes," Nathalie nods, "All of his sketches, the print book, his samples; all marinated in...in..."

"Baby butt gravy," Arthur supplied with a chuckle.

"Lord," Nathalie shook her head to clear it, "That was a nightmare. Naturally, I was enlisted to help his highness cleanse his desk. The drawings were a bust. He may have kept them, though, since he's very possessive and protective of his work." She shuddered, "Ugh, I don't even want to think about that. Yuck. It got EVERYWHERE! I had to take Adrien, bewildered and unaware of the chaos, to throw him in a bath. That was the first, and one of the last times, I've seen that boy naked so don't even go there." Nathalie leveled a pointed glare at Marinette, who blushed accordingly. "I'd like to keep it that way. Anyway, there was this seedy like residue all over the surface of the water and I just couldn't get it to go away. It clung to everything. I rinsed him half a dozen times and it just stuck to him. Eventually, I just grabbed a bottle of dawn out of the kitchen and dowsed him in it. It cleaned him up, slicker than a whistle. I have not ever told Gabriel that I went wildlife rehab on his eighteen month old son."

"He doesn't know?"

"Hell no!" Nathalie exclaimed. "He doesn't know the half of what I've done. I've been writing it all down in my own 'Agreste Employment Anthology.' Maybe when I've finished my lessons here I'll loan you one," she winked.

"I'd love that!" Marinette grinned, "Hey, if there was a gift I could give Adrien, what would it be?"

Nathalie sighed, "That's easy."

Marinette waited expectantly.

"Hugs. He is a very tactile person," Nathalie shook her head, "He may not look it, but he's super cuddly. I find him curled around his pillows and wrapped up in his blankets every morning. A few hugs would do him some good."

"Uh, I don't know if that would go over so well. I'd be too afraid to and he'd think it was weird if out of the blue I just grabbed him."

"Tell him he looked like he needed one," Nathalie grinned.

"I couldn't do that!"

"Of course you could." Nathalie sucked on her teeth and pursed her lips in deep thought. Then, aha, "Tonight. He'll be bored out of his mind and in need of a reassuring squeeze."

"He sure will," Arthur agreed.

Marinette smiled shyly, "I couldn't."

"Of course you could."

Her eyes flitted around the materials in her lap before she glanced up at Nathalie, "How?"

"You'll crash the party going on upstairs. The only person you have to get the okay through is Gabriel and Gabriel will look to me. I have to head up here in an hour. Surely, we can manage to make you presentable by then. You have been working on that gown for ages and, though I don't sew a wink, anyone with eyes can see that you are finished with it. That signature is always your final touch."

Marinette blushed, "I have been working on it. I don't have any shoes, though."

"What size do you wear?" Arthur asked out of the blue. Nathalie and Marinette both whipped their heads to look at him.

"Oh, um, thirty-eight."

Arthur set his tatting gently on the table next to him and disappeared with a quiet, "Excuse moi." When he returned he was carrying a box of size thirty-eight black dress shoes. They were simple wedges with a matte finish.

Nathalie's eyes widened slightly, betraying her stoic expression, "Where did you get those?"

"The brat left them in the trunk a couple months ago. She never inquired about them. I assume she forgot."

"Arthur," she reprimanded as he referred to Chloe Bourgeois as 'the brat.'

Marinette giggled, "I can only assume you mean Chloe."

Nathalie tried to hide her entertained smirk ineffectively. "She isn't the most pleasant companion for Adrien."

"Or anyone else," Arthur grumbled.

Marinette busted out into hysterics. Never a truer word had been spoken. She felt bad for Chloe sometimes, but not when in the company of those who could empathize. It was nice to be able to relate to each other over their shared dislike. "No...she's not. I had no idea we wore the same size."

"Well, let's not chit-chat. Arthur, are you okay here?"

"Yes," he grunted and nodded.

"I'll have my tablet on me all night if you need something."

"I'll have my cell phone, too," Marinette added.

"Come on, my dear. We have a party to get you ready for."

Marinette squealed excitedly. She never would have dreamed of crashing an Agreste party, but Nathalie was the right hand to Gabriel Agreste and if she said she could ensure Marinette's success then she was inclined to believe her. She'd get to meet her favorite designers and spend time with Adrien. Tonight could easily turn in to a night Marinette could only dream of; a chance to make an impression and have the time of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathalie led Marinette through the servant entrances to the house; a spiral staircase went directly from the kitchen up to the the second, third, and fourth floor landings. There were cupboards the entire way and a dumbwaiter. Each landing there was a doorway to allow for ease of access. Nathalie climbed the stairs like she'd climbed them a million times. Her eyes could have been closed and she'd never have missed a step.

"This is it," she called behind her as they approached the third floor."

"How many sets of servant accesses are there?"

"In this wing of the house? One. There is a tunnel off of the kitchen with additional accesses."

"Those small doors that we didn't open?"

"Yes," she nodded, "They each go to a different part of the house."

"Oh," her eyes widened. The house must be HUGE! "Which one goes to Adrien's room?"

Nathalie snorted, but covered with a cough, "The last one. He's on the far side of the house."

"I see," Marinette nodded, "How often do these stairs get used?"

"By who? The family?" Nathalie raised an eyebrow, "I'd hardly believe Gabriel even knows they exist. When Giselle, the head housekeeper, found a board broken in the back of one of the closets we tore down the wall. No one was more shocked to see a staircase there than I. I guarantee you. I had each one investigated and, as suspected, there were three more. We've been using them for years now."

"So only the people who work here know of them?"

"A few," Nathalie nodded, "And you." She opened the door, light flooding in, and Marinette saw her wink. "Arthur, Alan, the chef, the house keepers, and myself."

"Alan?"

Nathalie nodded and cleared her throat nervously, "Arthur's identical twin."

"Arthur has an identical twin!?!?" Marinette's eyes bugged out of her head, "No way!"

"He does," Nathalie nodded. "I would introduce you, but Alan is even less of a people person than Arthur."

"Alan..."

"Is actually Adrien's bodyguard."

"I thought that was Arthur."

"No," Nathalie shook her head, "I hired them both. Adrien and Gabriel just think they're the same person."

"I see," Marinette nodded, absorbing all the information she could like it was the juiciest gossip, "Alan, drives Adrien. Arthur drives Mr. Agreste?"

"You're pretty quick," she nodded, "Yes. If one of them comes down with something the other will take over."

"What happens when Adrien and Gabriel both need a driver?"

Nathalie's eyebrow rose, "It happens all the time."

"And they still don't know?"

She sighed, "Gabriel hasn't allowed himself to be bothered with the basic logistics of it and wouldn't ever care to. He just knows that Adrien has a body guard to drive him to all his activities and Gabriel has someone to chauffeur him around the city."

Marinette glanced down the long hall they were standing in. Nathalie lead her to the very end where there was a large window with a semicircle at the top. Large periwinkle drapes hung on either side of it. Nathalie approached the last door and turned to face Marinette, "This is my room when I stay the night. Help yourself to anything you need."

She pushed the door open and Marinette's eyes scanned the ornate room. The bed was a four-poster with ornately carved wooden posts and matching nightstands framing it. The burgundy bedspread had tassels around the corners and a fine fringe across the edges. It was centered against the far wall. On the wall to the right had a large window, much like the one in the hall, but not quite as large. It was adorned with burgundy drapes to match the bedspread. There was a plush, fancy looking persian rug, probably worth more than everything Marinette owned, spread beneath the window. On it was a burgundy armchair with wooden feet and caps on the arms. A wooden side table, with two drawers, and topped with a lamp sat next to it. To the left of the bed was another wall with two doors. Centered between the doors was a large wardrobe with dresser drawers on the bottom half.

"The door on the left is the bathroom. The door to the right is the closet," Nathalie pointed.

"Thank you," Marinette nodded graciously, "Do you care if I?"

Nathalie was removing her earrings and shook her head, "Not at all."

She opened the door to the bathroom and found a sink. Then past the sink was a door with a toilet, a very generous tub, and a standup shower. She stood in front of the mirror, situated behind the sink, and slipped into the dress she'd just finished creating. It was a pastel pink with a black belt and black swirling scroll work all along the bottom. It was simple and elegant. The black wedges that Chloe had left in, Alan's car she supposed now, fit perfectly and were gorgeous. She was sure they cost more than her yearly allowance.

Nathalie had a drawer full of cosmetics. Marinette dug through it and easily found the simple accenting tools she needed; liner for her eyes, mascara, a light foundation, a dusting of blush on her cheeks and nose, and she pulled her own lipstick out of her purse. It was a deep shade of pink which would compliment her dress well enough.

"Could you help me with my hair?" she peeked out of the bathroom to find Nathalie, dressed in her usual business attire. Nathalie wasn't going to change at all for this party. "Do you not dress up?"

"I do not," Nathalie shook her head, "I do not feel as professional." A little shift betrayed her.

"You know I could help you," Marinette offered, "To pick out something to wear. I could help do your hair, too. I just can't do my own. I've never mastered that art."

She smiled shyly, "No, thank you. I couldn't. Mr. Agreste wouldn't expect it."

"That's why we should," Marinette nodded her head and marched over to Nathalie's closet, "I'll find something." And boy did she. Shoved in the back of Nathalie's closet was a Gabriel original, designed and created, by hand, by him, for Nathalie. She knew this by the card attached. It said:

_Nathalie,_

_I designed this dress to show my appreciation for all of your efforts during this difficult time. Do with it what you would like. Sell it, keep it, wear it, store it; whatever suits you. If you desire to sell it, you should know it is original from start to finish. No one else has touched, or seen, this dress in any form on paper or in fabric. It is eternally yours._

_Gabriel_

Marinette's jaw hung open as she pulled at the garment bag, "What about this?"

Nathalie's eyes widened, "No, I couldn't."

"Have you even opened it?" Marinette fiddled with the zipper, dying to open it.

"I have," she nodded.

"Do you not like it?"

"I _adore_ it," Nathalie whispered, "It is beautiful."

Marinette wouldn't push. She could tell it was special to her. "When did he give it to you?"

"A few years after his wife disappeared and they declared her deceased."

"When he forgot he had a son?" Marinette said with contempt.

Nathalie sighed, "Yes, then. This was presented to me when he _realized his mistake_." She gritted the last few words through clenched teeth.

"You had a fight!" Marinette gasped. She knew that look. He was forced to realize his mistake.

"We did," she smirked, "Although, I believe it was more I threatened to quit than a fight, really."

"He believed you, though," Marinette smiled.

"Yes," Nathalie nodded, "He did. I meant it."

"You would quit?"

"I was a crutch in his relationship with his son. All reports came from me. There was a month that I don't think they even set eyes on each other."

"Oh," Marinette frowned. That was sad. She couldn't imagine going an entire month without seeing her parents. Poor Adrien.

"Yes, well, he decided to make an effort to see him more. Gabriel made a point to see Adrien at breakfast every morning. I fear their relationship has been damaged, however. I just hope someday they'll find a way to repair it."

"You should wear the dress, Nathalie," Marinette pushed, "He made it for you. I know, from personal experience, that the highest form of flattery comes from seeing someone appreciate something you have made by putting it to use. It just sits in your closet and that's tragic."

"I know," she nodded sadly, "I just can't wear it."

"Please? I'll help you," Marinette couldn't let Nathalie go in another gray suit that she always wore.

Nathalie bit her lip nervously then, but as if it had been a reflex, her head gave the subtlest of nods.

"Oh, THANK YOU, Nathalie!" she shouted and pulled the garment bag off the rail, "You won't regret this. I promise. I can't wait to see you wear something with color."

Nathalie smiled to herself. No one in this house had seen her wear anything other than a suit. She wondered what the reactions would be when she walked down wearing that dress. Then she wondered if maybe, just maybe, Gabriel had made her that dress those years ago _just to see_ her wear something other than a suit. Instantly, her heartbeat quickened. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but it was too late to back out now.

Marinette slowly, and carefully, unzipped the garment bag and she could just make out a bit of lilac. She pulled the garment out and her jaw dropped. If he had made this, by hand, as he had said, this would have taken him ages to create. It was lilac in color, the bell flowing gracefully to the floor, and overlaid with various shades of transparent lavender and teal fabric. The bodice was lilac satin with hand embroidered floral scroll work and silver beading. There were extensions from the bodice that gave it a floral look, like petals, where it connected to the sheer.

"Oh my lord!" Marinette sighed reverently, "I can't believe what I'm seeing. He made this for you?" Her head jerked to Nathalie. Nathalie gave a stiff nod. "And you've never WORN IT?!?!" Marinette couldn't believe it. In her hands she held perhaps the rarest Gabriel in existence; not just because it was one of a kind, but because it always would be. That, and no one else other than Nathalie and Gabriel, himself, had ever seen it. Marinette was number three and she was honored.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Nathalie started to reach out to take the dress from her, but stopped when Marinette shook her head.

"No, Nathalie, you have to. This dress deserves to be shown off; it's a work of art. I'd call it one of Mr. Agreste's masterpieces. I think you might give him a shock by wearing it, but in a good way." Marinette had never seen a piece, out of all the years of researching her icon, that he'd made with as fantastical a feel to it.

Nathalie smirked at that, "He might deserve that, too." Marinette couldn't help, but chuckle.

It took five minutes to get Nathalie into the dress while Marinette pulled out a pair of teal shoes. The ensemble made Nathalie's eyes pop. Marinette draped a string of turquoise beads around her neck and it only made it all the more beautiful.

Marinette wouldn't let Nathalie look in the mirror. Instead, she brought all the hair products out to the blanket chest at the foot of Nathalie's bed and had her sit there. "I'll do it here. You can look in a minute."

"I still have to do yours, remember?"

"I haven't forgotten," Marinette giggled. Hers would be much easier. Nathalie had beautiful, waist length brunette hair. The red streak had faded to an auburn and complimented the dress. Marinette convinced her to wear contacts and ditch the glasses. She didn't want the glasses obscuring the view of her aquamarine irises, as they stood out, too, because of the dress.

After no less than two dozen bobby pins, a turquoise comb, and some delicately curled tendrils, Marinette stepped back to observe Nathalie's up-do. "Gorgeous, if I do say so myself."

Nathalie walked into the bathroom to view the final product and her eyes misted over. "Goodness..." Her breathing became shallow. That was her in the mirror looking back, but she didn't look remotely like herself. Instead, she'd have said she was staring at a model getting ready for her photo-op.

"I know," Marinette nodded in understanding, "You're beautiful, Nathalie."

Nathalie glanced over at Marinette, watery eyes and quivering lips, "I..."

"Don't cry!" Marinette launched up at her face with a tissue, "You'll smear your make up. You can't cry. I appreciate the sentiment, all the same, but please don't cry."

"I'm just," Nathalie fanned herself and let out a breath. Marinette had never seen her lose her cool. Ever. She knew why. Once Nathalie started she had trouble stopping.

"I'm going to tell Mr. Agreste I saw you cry," Marinette leveled a knowing look at her; eyebrows rose in satisfaction.

"NO!" Nathalie shouted anxiously. Instantly, her tears stopped and she schooled her features back into the stoic facade she wore so well. "I'm okay. I'm fine. Let's get on with this."

Marinette glanced up at her hair. Nathalie quickly used a couple wooden hair combs and tied it up into a feathered bun on the top of her head. It was fancy, but playful. "Let's go."

* * *

Marinette could tell you now that she'd never had such an anxious walk in her life. They took the servant stairs down to the first floor, where on the other side they could already hear voices, and both of them stopped. In the darkness the only sound was their breathing which was coming in nervous pants.

"I'm going to throw up," Marinette whispered.

"Don't you dare," Nathalie whispered, but Marinette could hear the humor there. "I would hate to be outdone and feel obligated to join you. That would effectively ruin the tone we're going for here."

Marinette giggled, "I'd say."

"Well, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They both grabbed for each other's hands once, a quick squeeze of reassured solidarity, before Nathalie pushed the door open. A blinding light filtered in and Marinette focused on the silver flecks of glitter on the bell of Nathalie's skirt. The light in her room hadn't revealed those to her before. Marinette's breath got caught in her throat as she became even more enamored with it.

They shuffled out of the small door, which was in a sheltered alcove behind the main staircase. Nathalie leaned down to tell Marinette she had a job to do and that she should come out a few minutes after Nathalie made her appearance. Marinette stepped away from the door, still in the shadows, but far enough to witness the reactions to Nathalie's dress. The first person to see her gasped.

It was M. Deluca, he ran the Deluca fashion house in Brittany and had organized many collaborative shows with Gabriel in their early days. "Mlle. Sancoeur! This is magnifique! Where ever did you get such a fantastic gown?"

Marinette caught sight of Gabriel at this moment. His back was to them, sipping a glass of champagne, but he turned slowly at the sound of M. Deluca's exclamation. When his eyes settled on Nathalie he stilled. They widened slightly and he gulped noticeably. Marinette had never seen him react to anything as such before. He even bobbled his champagne a moment before excusing himself from his companions. Instantly, she was aware of his trajectory; towards Nathalie.

His gaze landed on his assistant and he never broke eye contact; not even when Marinette moved away to give them some space. It was as if she weren't even there with how little Gabriel acknowledged her presence. He only had eyes for Nathalie.

Marinette watched as Nathalie's breath hitched at the intense stare her employer was sending her way.

"Sir," she smiled up at him when he stopped in front of her and said nothing.

His mouth opened and shut. He tried again, "Nathalie, you look...stunning." His eyes widened as if that was an understatement and he was displeased with his inability to come up with something better.

"Thank you," she averted her eyes to her feet and clasped her hands in front of her.

"You're wearing my dress," he whispered.

"The one you designed for _me_ ," she nodded. It was hers now, after all.

He smiled. Marinette had never seen Mr. Agreste smile quite like that before. It wasn't his usual grimace. He even looked, dare she say it, _charming_. Mr. Agreste's genuine smile was a beguiling one.

"I stand corrected," he bowed his head graciously. There was a boisterous laugh from behind them. Gabriel turned to catch a glance before turning immediately back to Nathalie. He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Nathalie nodded and reached out to thread her hand into the crook of his elbow. He laid his hand gently over the top of hers, and they walked off into the crowd of guests. They both looked almost as if they were floating.

That left Marinette beneath the stairs; suddenly, aware that she was alone and had no idea what she was doing there. Her nerves started to manifest in force as she glanced nervously around the foyer. There were people she recognized every direction she turned and it was dizzying in a very humbling way. These were the greatest minds in today's fashion, in one place, and she got to be a part of it. It was a dream come true. Now, the only thing that could make it better--

Marinette flinched as everything went dark. Two hands covered her eyes and she heard a whisper, "Guess who?" playfully from behind her.

"Adrien," she rasped airily; she knew it was him. It was as if her wish was answered.

He uncovered her eyes and peeked around to smile at her, "Well, hello to you, too."

"S-surprised. You surprised me!" she exclaimed clutching a hand to her chest. Her heart refused to slow down as she desperately patted it down and let out a slow, relaxing breath.

Adrien gently pried her hand away, and pulled it to the side, as he stepped back to admire her, "Your dress is lovely. Who made it?"

She glanced away shyly, "I-I did."

"Marinette!" His eyes widened as he spun her around slowly to view the entirety of it, "Tell me you're joking. You made this?"

"I did," she nodded.

"I didn't know you made ball gowns," he said in awe.

Marinette could feel her face flushing with his open admiration. "I _can_ ," she nodded, "I made this one, anyway."

He grinned cheekily and offered her his hand, "Care to accompany me tonight, mademoiselle?"

She nodded shyly and then thought back to what Nathalie had said earlier. What did he need more than anything in the world? Why wait, right? Just do it.

"Uh, Adrien?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

She took his hand, stepped towards him, and let it go to throw her arms around his chest. His arms dropped down to wrap around her shoulders reciprocally. Marinette wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable or not, perhaps confused by the way he'd initially stiffened, but she felt him relax against her. He didn't make any move to pull back, either, which told her he didn't object. A small, satisfied smile made it to her lips. She'd actually wanted to do this for a long time, but never had the guts.

When she leaned back to look up at him, she kept her hands firmly clasped behind his back. She could see his eyes sparkling softly with emotion.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

She shrugged, "I thought you could use one."

His eyes widened before he pursed his lips in realization, "You've been talking to Nathalie?"

Marinette stilled, "How did you know?"

He huffed out of his nose, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to his chest again. She felt him place a quick kiss to the top of her head and just about melted into a puddle right there. "You're an amazing friend, Marinette. You know that?" he took in a deep breath before sighing heavily against the top of her head.

She could feel the heat from his breath through her hair. "N-no?"

He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and just held her there. She could feel him almost trembling.

"Where is she?" he finally stated and pulled back to glance around the room, "Where'd she go?"

"Who?"

"Nathalie?"

Marinette grinned as she pointed her out to him; draped on the arm of his father. His eyes jerked down to her and then back to Nathalie as if he wasn't sure he believed it.

"What is **going _on_**!?!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. He ran one of his hands through his hair and stumbled back a little. "Is this my life?"

"I...A-Adrien? I'm n-not sure I foll--" He was making her nervous.

He stood there going over all the scenarios that could have lead up to this outcome; his father finally realizing how beautiful and amazing a woman Nathalie was. It was obvious on his face tonight, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what had changed. Then there was Marinette who just walked up and held him out of the blue. Nathalie had, on more than one occasion, stressed the need for him to take care of his emotional needs and let him know his pillows were a poor substitute for the real thing.

He glanced between Marinette and Nathalie again, much more slowly this time, before it clicked. _Marinette._ Marinette had been the difference. Nathalie was wearing a dress he'd never seen before, stunning and very unlike Nathalie. The only way Nathalie would have changed her routine was with someone telling her to. He glanced down to Marinette and had to ask the question to confirm what he suspected.

"That dress that Nathalie is wearing. Did you pick it out?"

Marinette shifted in his hold and tried to pull away. He tightened his hold as he pulled her against him.

"Nope, you're not getting away that easily," he grinned.

Marinette blushed, "I might have found it in her closet. She didn't want to wear it, but I thought it was so beautiful--"

She felt warmth. That's all she could describe it as. Her eyes had closed so she wasn't exactly sure until she felt Adrien's lips moving against hers. This couldn't be happening. All because of a dress she'd picked out for Nathalie? She had no idea what brought it on, not that she was complaining, but now she felt like she owed Nathalie the biggest thank you of her life.

It was short and sweet. As he pulled away she could see his eyes twinkling down at her.

"Would you maybe want to be my girlfriend, Marinette?"

She gulped and nodded. Words were completely failing her right now. In fact, breathing was difficult.

Adrien grinned and wrapped her up in an energetic embrace before rocking her from side to side, "I can't believe it Marinette. I was having an awful day, but it has done a complete one-eighty from this morning."

"What was wrong this morning?" Marinette really hoped he'd open up about it.

"It wasn't a good day. I woke up after a nightmare about my mom. I miss her," he sighed. Adrien liked talking to her like this. He never had before, she'd always been sort of stand-offish, but she was technically his girlfriend now. "I was told I had no choice, but to come to this party, so father could show me off to his 'friends.' I hate it. I really do. I can't go to the movies tonight with Alya and Nino because of it." He paused and looked at Marinette, "Why aren't you at the movies with Alya and Nino?"

"Oh, you know, it was their date night. I didn't want to intrude."

"It wasn't a date night," he smirked, "What did you have going on?"

"Nothing..." she started to pull away and he held her close.

"No you don't!" he chased after her.

She averted her eyes and mumbled, "I teesh tattinanittng downstairs..."

"Pardon? I couldn't understand that."

"I teach tatting and knitting downstairs," she said more forcefully.

"You do?"

"I've been sneaking in for the last month or two."

"Really?" Adrien was intrigued and grinned, "Do tell."

"Arthur approached me, when he was waiting for you after fencing one day, to help him learn how to tat mend socks. It sort of snowballed from there."

"I'm shocked!" Adrien held a hand to his chest in mock surprise, "You've been sneaking into _**my** _ house for over a month? I'm insulted. You never once came up to say hello."

"Adrien," she stated seriously, "I have a confession...I've uh, I have hadacrushonyou for a _very_ long time."

He waggled his eyebrows at her, "Oooh, something we have in common already."

Her gasp matched the movement of her eyes as they flashed up to his, "You do?!"

"Did," he corrected, "We're technically dating, so it's not really a 'crush' anymore."

Marinette held her hand up to her lips, and her fingertips danced across them, "You kissed me." Her breathing was still a little erratic, but her brain was finally catching up.

"I did," he chuckled. "Want me to do it again?" He leaned forward and placed a bunch of kisses all over her face.

"Stop!" she giggled, "What has gotten into you?" It was a side of Adrien she'd never seen before. He almost reminded her of Chat Noir with his playfulness. She liked it a lot.

"I believe you have made my day exponentially better. I think you have to blame yourself for all of this," he kissed her once more for emphasis.

"I would love to, but I doubt you being _you_ is all _my_ fault," she grinned. It was strange how comfortable she felt with him now. It was like when he kissed her it was the ice breaker she needed. Feeling brave, she smirked up at him, "I believe you walking around completely naked, except for a pair of boots, for about four months out of your life had nothing to do with me."

Adrien paled as his jaw dropped. "What?"

"Or when you blew out a diaper all over your dad's desk and ruined his sketches? Nathalie had to clean you with dawn dish detergent, by the way. You father doesn't even know."

"Oh, God," Adrien rubbed his fingertips across his eyebrows and shook his head in silent laughter.

"Or when you emptied out your dad's carry-on, climbed in, fell asleep, and made it all the way to the airport before he realized you were there."

"I haven't heard that one," he laughed shyly, "What else has Nathalie told you?" His eyes sparkled like he wasn't offended, at all, but more impressed and honored, that she had gone and found all this out about him, than anything. He appreciated she'd taken the time to get to know about his past. He loved it.

"The time when Arthur had to manhandle your father to a carnival at the wishes of your mother, who was livid because he'd cancelled after promising you he'd go."

A tear dripped down Adrien's cheek, but he was grinning. He wanted to hear stories about his mom. His father didn't tell them. Marinette wiped the tear away and smiled up at him.

"There are some amazing stories about you."

In that moment, Adrien realized just how 'not alone' he really was. Marinette knew all these stories about him. Though he didn't really have a family, in the traditional sense of the word, he did have a family in Nathalie, Arthur, their rest of the staff, and his father. If he didn't, Marinette wouldn't know the stories she did. They all were part of his life and they all had their own memories. He had been mourning his mom for the past couple years, but until this moment, after talking with Marinette, he realized he had pieces of her he could get back if he would just look. His mom's memory lived on in their recollections, and tomorrow, he was going to start sitting down with everyone, with a tape recorder, and learn everything he could.

He had every intention of bringing Marinette with him. He wanted her to be a part of his life in that way, too, to make some of those memories that live on through someone else. Adrien's past was so important to him, and now he had someone to share it with. He wanted to share it all with her; past, present, and future.


End file.
